


surrounded by your skin

by binaryboyfriends



Category: Cobra Kai, The Karate Kid
Genre: Backstory, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryboyfriends/pseuds/binaryboyfriends
Summary: eli wakes demetri up.
Relationships: Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	surrounded by your skin

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: ive never seen harry potter but i watched dobby's death scene for this and i bawled like a baby too,, what a heartbreaking scene!! (also if theres typos tell me i wrote this in like ten minutes while i was barely awake jsbsksk)

demetri wakes up to the sound of someone crying. 

"are you okay, dude?" demetri asks, sitting up to look down at his best friend, eli, whose lying on an air mattress besides his bed. 

eli sniffles, "i'm okay, go back to sleep."

"are you sure," demetri asks softly, "you can come up here if you-" 

"i said i'm _okay_ , demetri." the brunette interrupts. "just leave me alone."

"okay, okay, fine..." demetri sighs, but being as stubborn as he is, he starts up again, "are you crying because dobby died?"

"n-no..."

"it's okay if you are. i cry over movies all the time. i mean, did you _see_ me when the wizards of waverly place movie came out?" 

eli wipes away his tears, "i-it's just- it's n-not fair. all h-he wanted was to-o be a f-free elf. and t-to m-make harry hap-py." he chokes out in between sniffles. 

"do you want me to come down?"

eli silently nods.

demetri gently climbs off his bed and onto eli's. he lays downs, while turning on his side to face eli. his hand comes up to caress eli's cheek. "it's okay. just take a deep breath." 

he obliges, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. once he calms down, eli opens his eyes and touches demetri's hand on his cheek; not to move it, but to make sure it stays right where it is.

"i'm sorry." eli hiccups, never breaking eye contact with demetri.

shaking his head, demetri half-heartedly smiles, "don't be sorry. i was barely asleep anyways."

eli playfully rolls his eyes, "your snoring begs to differ." 

"hey!" demetri scoffs, jokingly shoving his friend, "sleep apnea is a serious matter, young man!"

"whatever." eli shoves demetri back, smiling a smile only reserved for his best friend.

after their laughter dies down, it becomes awkwardly silent. both of their smiles lessen as they lose themselves in each other's eyes. 

"goodnight, demetri." eli says, turning over on his side and pulling demetri's arm so it's wrapped around his torso. he entangles his fingers with the other boy's, who squeezes his hand in return and rests his head in between the crook of his neck.

"goodnight, eli."

**Author's Note:**

> hi tysm for reading! leave a kudos and comment if you'd like <33 i know this is short but they barely have any works so i wanted to write something for everyone who likes them <3 let me know if i should write another oneshot about them


End file.
